The Tango Lesson
by OTD4500
Summary: Mencheres gives Kira a tango lesson. Will it end in a sensual dance of another sort?


These wonderful characters belong to Jeaniene Frost. We love them so much, we want to have some fun with them!

Thank you, **Kristin Elizabeth** for your beta eyes and incredibly fast turnaround. Any remaining mistakes are ours. *hugs*

* * *

**The Tango Lesson**

Kira came home from shopping with the girls, entered the foyer, and put her bags and purse down. Hearing music coming from the library, she headed that way.

"Mencheres?"

"In here, darling."

Kira entered the library to find Mencheres reading and listening to music. "There you are." She walked over to him, leaned over, and kissed him.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he said, "Did you have fun with the girls?"

Kira laughed, "I did. They're kind of crazy, but fun, mostly harmless. What are you listening to?"

"Harmless? Two vampires and a demon—I would hardly call that harmless." Mencheres smirked at her. "This is some Argentinean music that I haven't listened to in quite some time."

"Argentinean? Kind of sounds like tango music—"

Mencheres laughed and pulled Kira closer until she was sitting in his lap. He kissed her softly on the lips, "Yes, tango music. Do you know how to tango my love?"

Kira settled onto his lap and kissed him back. "No, I don't. I've always wanted to learn though."

Mencheres stood up, keeping her in his grasp, "Well, then you're in luck. I happen to know an excellent teacher." He said as he nuzzled Kira's ear.

Kira let her legs drop to the floor, putting her hands on his chest in mock surprise. "You do? Do you think he or she might be available to teach me?"

Mencheres licked her neck and whispered, "I'd be honored."

Kira shivered at the feel of his tongue on her skin. "I don't know," she said coyly. "I'm not a very good dancer. Do you think you'll be able to teach someone like me?"

Mencheres inhaled deeply, smelling her arousal and lowering his voice, "You want me to teach you, don't you Kira?"

Kira answered him breathlessly, "Yes."

Mencheres broke the embrace leaving Kira standing there. "Excellent. Let me cue up the music and we can begin."

Kira whimpered from the sudden loss of his arms wrapped tightly around her. Her thoughts turned elsewhere when she watched his perfect ass as he bent over to cue up a song.

He turned and arched an eyebrow at her. "Whatever you are thinking, don't stop." He turned back to the CD player, silently smirking. _I'm definitely going to enjoy this._

Kira giggled, embarrassed that he always knew her thoughts even if he couldn't read her mind.

As Mencheres looked at Kira's jeans and sweater, a wickedly delicious idea formulated in his mind. "Perhaps you would like to go upstairs and get into something more comfortable for dancing?"

Kira looked down at her clothes. "Hmmm...I guess this isn't appropriate for dancing. I've never tangoed before. Any suggestions?"

"A pair of those lovely heels would be perfect, a flowing skirt perhaps, do you have anything like that?"

Kira thought about it for a moment before answering, "I'll be right back."

Mencheres waited a minute and then followed Kira upstairs. Entering their bedroom, he saw her standing in her walk-in closet. "Lovely..."

She spun around and looked at him. She was wearing heels, a corset, and nothing else. "Well, I'm not done yet..."

"Oh, yes, you are."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, I'll enjoy teaching you to tango in that... how long do you think it will take before I am enticed to remove that garment from you?" He entered the large closet and walked around her, admiring her body in the tight corset that pushed her breasts deliciously over the top.

Kira bit her lip, not moving as he circled her. "So, you're saying I should put on something else? Want to help me find something to wear?"

"If you want a dance lesson, then you might put a cover over that while we dance, otherwise, the dance lesson will be a very, very short one..."

"Ok, let me find something to put on over this...I'll be down in a few." Kira moved for the first time since he entered the closet.

Mencheres stopped her with a gentle flick of his power as she turned away. "Wait a minute…" he said before he slanted his mouth over hers, giving her a deep, sensual kiss.

Kira wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, pressing her body tightly to his.

Mencheres whispered into her skin, "It has been said that the tango started in the brothels of Argentina..." He ran his hand up her bare arm until he curled his fingers around hers, wrapping his other arm tightly around her waist, "but that is not so."

Mencheres glided them out of the closet into their much larger bedroom, using his power along the way to pipe the music from the library into this room. He held her tightly to him as he began to dance with her.

Kira's body shivered at his touch. She whispered against his lips, "Tell me more, Mencheres..."

Mencheres kissed her, and then twirled her around so her back was pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around her. "It was one of the first modern dances, along with the waltz and the polka, where the man and woman are face to face." He twirled her back, so she was facing him again, one arm wrapped around her waist, his other hand cupping her cheek. He tilted her chin so that he was staring directly into her eyes.

Kira licked her lips. "Mmm...face to face..." She was a little breathless at his sudden movements, and enjoyed the feel of his hard body molded to hers.

Mencheres released her, then began to circle her, his gaze serious as he continued, "It was not in the brothels the tango started, as many believe, it was with the poor—a moment of joy in an otherwise hard life..." He moved in closer, his body right next to hers. He took her in his arms again and led her in a few steps, holding her close, his thighs caressing hers as his hand made its way down her back.

Kira nuzzled his neck, inhaling his scent, as he held her. "Show me..."

He tightened his grip on her and dipped her back with a sweep of his arms. "Men learned to dance the tango to gain the attentions of the few women in the town...only the best dancers had a chance of finding a mate."

Kira leaned into the dip, wrapping her leg around his while holding onto his strong arms. "Mmm...a mate..." she purred. She snapped her head up, looking into his eyes, "So it was used for wooing..."

"Yes..." Mencheres brought her up into his arms and danced the steps across the room. "Men learned by dancing with each other first, to become accomplished before they dare approach a woman."

"Interesting...is that how you became so skilled at this?" She kissed his neck as he moved them around the room.

"By dancing with men?" Mencheres laughed. "No, my love...now there are five steps to the tango...and the movements are slow." He took the first step, "slow," then took another, "quick quick." He then took two quick, perfect steps, "and finish slow..." He kissed her quickly on the lips. "Shall we do that again?"

"Yes." Kira smiled and gave him a short quick kiss as well. "So, how did you become so good at the tango then?"

Mencheres laughed, burying his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. "I learned in the early 1900's, in Paris, when Argentine sailors brought the dance there. It became the rage of the wealthy and beautiful women taught the men." He grasped her tightly and repeated the steps, enjoying the way she felt in his arms, and her scent, as she became more aroused.

Kira looked at their feet and tried to copy the movements. "What was her name?"

"Who's name, darling?" Mencheres ran his leg along hers, eyeing her perfect cleavage in that black corset. "Very pretty view, by the way ..."

Kira looked up and smirked at him. "Your teacher." She arched her back slightly as he moved her, snapping her head up and staring directly in his eyes before she spoke again. "Clearly she taught you very well...what was her name?"

Mencheres used his power to unlace her black corset a little more. "Oh, I don't remember, but I'm enjoying your possessiveness...it makes your scent wickedly enticing..."

"Hey!" Kira laughed while trying to hold her corset together. "I thought you were going to teach me how to tango!"

"Turns out, you're a quick learner." And with that, he crushed her to him, kissing her lips and then trailing his down her neck.

Kira clutched his arms as his lips traveled down her throat to her breasts.

"Oh...Mencheres..."

"Well," he said as he kissed her breast, "you were the one that said the tango was about wooing." Mencheres licked her throat and whispered in her ear, "How did I do?"

Kira's eyes glowed green, her body was on fire, her breasts heaving. "I don't think we'll be going back downstairs for a while..."

"Nor do I." Mencheres closed the bedroom door with his power.

Mencheres held Kira in a tight grip as he continued to dance the tango steps around their bedroom. His eyes fixed on her form—the graceful slope of her neck, and the bounty swelling from her corset. Her milky white breasts strained against the black fabric, begging for release, the beautiful valley between them ready for exploration by his elegant hands.

Kira let her head fall back, enticing him further, sensing he was holding himself back from ripping the black garment from her. His hard length pressed against her with every dance step, and when her hands stroked along the muscles in his arms to wind into his hair, she thought she had him right where she wanted him...ready to take her, without mercy.

His graceful movements ignited her desire, and she was certain her scent betrayed her need. His strong arms held her, but his powerful aura stroked her too, in all the right places, building her passion. By the time he closed the door, she ached for him.

As if he could sense that she was ready for a sensual dance of another sort, he leaned back and lifted her, dragging her up his body, until she could wrap her legs around his waist. When Mencheres carried her over to the bed, she smiled in the satisfaction of knowing she would soon have him. She expected him to toss her gently on the bed as he usually did, but instead, he sat at the edge of the bed with Kira still in his arms facing him.

She curled around him, bringing up her knees to get closer to him, as he brushed her hair back from her face. He kissed her deeply, his hands stroking her back, her legs squeezing around him. He reached down between them to touch her, and groaned when his fingers brushed the damp outer shell of her panties. She gasped as his power shredded the fabric, his fingers lingering and now coated in her sweet juices. His own pants were gone, she didn't know where or how, and in the next moment, his hard length was fully sheathed inside her.

He brought his fingers to his lips, and tasted them, keeping his eyes on hers. "Your taste... exquisite," he groaned, as he moved inside with short, demanding strokes. His cool, wet fingers dipped into her corset, stroking the valley between her breasts before he went back to work on the laces. He didn't stop moving either, and she ground against him with every seeking thrust. His fingers deftly loosened the top of the corset, until he had enough unlaced to gain access to her breasts.

Mencheres had planned to take it slow, to caress her gently as she rocked on him, but her passion ignited his own, and he grasped the sides of the corset, ripping it open to expose her to him, his fangs elongating and throbbing, ready to sink into her lovely flesh. He gathered her to him, increasing his thrusts while guiding her hips in his ceaseless rhythm. His lips and teeth were all over her breasts, sucking, nibbling, and biting, until the nipples were red and begging for his cool tongue.

When he could wait no longer, he bit her, piercing the skin of her breast. Kira clamped her legs around him like a vice; rubbing her swollen nub against him as the heat in his bite inflamed her. He bit again, giving her other breast equal treatment and she threw her head back as the climax ripped through her. When he lifted his head and she saw the look of rapture on his face, his lips covered in her blood, another wave of pleasure rolled through her. She squeezed him harder, raking her nails across his arms and back to pull him closer.

In response, his control snapped, and he grasped her hips, moving her along his shaft until the friction was unbearable. Sensing he was close, she pushed him back onto the bed, and rode him hard until he screamed her name as he found his release. They floated on the waves of the orgasm together, and when they were both spent, she rested her body on his, their arms around each other, both content in the moment.

* * *

So, what do you think? Would you like a dance lesson from Mencheres? All comments, alerts, favorites, are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading.


End file.
